Todo sobre la tercera princesa de Liones
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Esta conjunto de cuatro drabbles tratan sobre diferentes aspectos de Elizabeth que se producen en distintas situaciones. Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Septiembre-2017: Elizabeth Liones del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. Capítulo 1: Beber no siempre es bueno

¡Buenas noches!

Me uní a un reto del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas y aquí está el resultado. Algunos drabbles me surgieron solos pero otros me costaron un poquito más. Estoy casi al límite, casi, casi, realmente no me lo esperaba pero una sucesión de eventos locos pero beneficiosos para mí se sucedieron de un día a otro y eso me trajo mucho movimiento burocrático.

Total, que ya terminada puedo respirar tranquila sin contar los días que me quedan para subir la historia, aunque dado el tiempo que he tardado ese conteo ha sido infructuoso.

¡Disfrutad de la historia!

-Drabbles: es un conjunto de cuatro drabbles de no más de 500 palabras cada uno.

\- Rated: T (únicamente por el segundo y cuarto drabble)

\- Disclaimer foro: Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Septiembre-2017: Elizabeth Liones del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".

\- Disclaimer autor: la maravillosa obra Nanatsu no Taizai y sus personajes pertenecen únicamente a Nakaba Suzuki.

-Sorteo: acción- Tomar alcohol.

* * *

 **Drabble 1: Beber no siempre es bueno.**

-No creo que sea bueno.

-No te preocupes ¡No pasará nada!

Las felices palabras de Diane, distrajeron a King… bueno más bien el movimiento de sus pechos al inclinarse.

Estaban celebrando… algo. En el Boar Hat siempre se celebraba algo. Sobre todo desde que Ban estaba con ellos. Hoy tocaba una simple fiesta donde se tomaban algunas copas y recordaban eventos graciosos de su pasado. La cosa era que Elizabeth siempre era quien les preparaba y ofrecía la comida y bebida pero Diane había decidido que hoy Elizabeth también bebería y se divertiría con ellos sin serviles. Así, las dos chicas del grupo habían empezado a beber. Sin imaginar lo que pasaría.

-Y en-en-entonces Verónica me pe-pego...

-Sí, si…

Diane le había dado un pequeño vaso de cerveza a Elizabeth, el primero y único. Pero quién iba a imaginarse que la princesa, ni toleraba el alcohol ni sabía comportarse. Era una borracha emotiva que pasaba por distintas emociones. En el fondo todos, excepto Meliodas, se sorprendieron.

En menos de una hora había pasado de agredir a un lloroso y asustado King por intentar quitarle el vaso a regañar a voces y agresivamente a una sorprendida Diane que quiso mediar entre ambos. Le había tirado comida a Gowther en la cabeza, él no reaccionó de otro modo que no fuera parpadeando y hablando tonterías sobre las posibilidades de que el alcohol afectara de diferentes maneras a una u otra persona, fue Hawk quien no tardó ni un segundo en aparecer y dejar el suelo reluciente… incluso lo intentó con la cabeza de Gowther.

Luego la princesa reto a Ban a una competición de alcohol, el pecado del zorro se puso contento y empezó a llenar las jarras más grandes que había en el bar con cerveza. Fue cuando Meliodas apareció, destrozando a Ban de un golpe, y llevando de la mano a Elizabeth a una silla como si fuera una niña castigada. Ella había empezado a llorar mientras Meliodas aprovechaba para sentarse encima y acariciar todo lo que podía del cuerpo de la princesa.

-... mi padre se asustó peeero...

Elizabeth seguía hablando sobre algo de su pasado, hipando y gruñendo. Estaba soltando frases inconexas y sueltas.

-¿Estará bien?-King se tocaba la mejilla roja e hinchada. Aunque no lo parecía, la princesa podía tener fuerza.

-¡Claro!- King suspiro mientras veía a Diane, ahora también borracha, reírse de la situación.

Todos dirigieron su vista a la pareja. Una muy borracha Elizabeth abrazaba a un excitado Meliodas. Nadie sabía de qué hablaba, o balbuceaba mejor. Pero todos decidieron en ese mismo momento que Elizabeth jamás volvería a probar alcohol.


	2. Capitulo 2: Conversaciones entre chicas

Este me resulta más difícil porque no tiene algo de lo que tratar a parte de solo un rated. Según fanfiction, el rated T (13+) o PG-13 no está recomendado para menores de 13 años por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos.

Personalmente debo admitir que cuando conocí la página me leía todo, sin importar el rated, incluso el MA cuando era menor de edad. Bueno, espero poder cumplir con mi misión de este drabble.

¡Disfrutad de la historia!

-Drabbles: es un conjunto de cuatro drabbles de no más de 500 palabras cada uno.

\- Rated: T (únicamente por el segundo y cuarto drabble)

\- Disclaimer foro: Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Septiembre-2017: Elizabeth Liones del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".

\- Disclaimer autor: la maravillosa obra Nanatsu no Taizai y sus personajes pertenecen únicamente a Nakaba Suzuki.

\- Sorteo: rated- T

* * *

 **Drabble 2: Conversaciones entre chicas**

-Entonces Elizabeth… ¿cómo es "eso"?

-Humm… ¿"eso"?- la princesa frunció los labios ante su mejor amiga- ¿Qué queréis decir Diane?

-Ya sabes…- la gigante, ahora en tamaño humano, torció repetidamente su coleta izquierda- Cuando dos personas, un chi-chico y chica… unm… ya sabes…

-¿Qué?

-¡Sexo!-Diane grito en voz alta, atrayendo la atención del resto de chicas reunidas en el salón personal de las princesas en el castillo.

-¿Qué demonios estás hablando con mi hermana?-Verónica tiro la espada al suelo y corrió a taparle los oídos a Elizabeth- ¡Elizabeth es una niña!

-En realidad la princesa ya es adulta- Verónica gruño a Guila- Además, Verónica, tu pasas mucho tiempo junto Griamore, me imagino que vosotros ya tuvisteis sexo.

-¿Qué me dices de lo tuyo con Gowther?

-Fu, fu, fu chicas sois extremadamente graciosas. Hacer el amor es algo natural entre dos personas que se quieren, no puedes evitarlo.

-Joder hermana ¡no me digas que Gilthunder ha metido su pene en tu…!

Lady Margaret pateo fuertemente a su hermana pequeña, la cual empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

-Diane, las damas no hablan de esas cosas- su sonrisa amable era demoledora.

-En realidad es muy normal hablar de ello entre chicas- Gowther, sin las chicas pudieran saber cómo estaba allí en ese momento, se subió sus gafas mientras hablaba mirando hacia la joven de pelo largo y ojos cerrados- En realidad es bastante placentero ¿cierto…?-todas empezaron a pasear su mirada incrédula de uno a otro. Hasta que Guila le dio un golpe a Gowther y Verónica empezó a reír –Creo que tú también puedes ayudar a Diane lady Verónica después de todo, muchísimas veces he podido notar el olor de Griamore en ti. Y teniendo en cuenta lo profundo que es el olor…-ahora todos miraban asombradas a la segunda princesa, quien siguió el ejemplo de golpear al muñeco de Guila – Según mis conocimientos, cuando alguien golpea a otra persona mientras hablan de un tema delicado significa que no queréis hablar de estos temas… ¿Lady Margaret quizá usted…?

La dulce mirada que se ganó transmitió todo lo necesario en el asunto.

-Pe-pero entonces…

-Diane, las cosas van a su ritmo.

-¡No digas eso Margaret!-Verónica se sacudió el polvo de la ropa mientras miraba a la gigante- Esta bien, me he acostado con Griamore, y mi consejo es que si quieres algo tienes que ir por ello.

-¡Ve-verónica!

-Lady Verónica no creo que usted deba…

-¡Cállate Guila!- la princesa dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo haciendo callar a todas- Escúchame, si quieres tirarte a tu chico es simple, haz como yo. Ve desnuda a su habitación, bueno no desnuda. Yo solo llevaba mi abrigo y botas. Nada de rodeos.

-¡Verónica!

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, y todo se quedó entre el grupo de chicas que contaba con una incrédula y sonrojada Elizabeth, una desmayada Diane, una imperturbable Margaret y la tartamudeante Guila. Gowther llevaba desmayado por los golpes ya un rato.


	3. Capítulo 3: No tienen nada de normal

Esta historia es la que más me ha costado, como ya de por si la serie tiene el género sobrenatural no sabía si debía hablar de algún aspecto diferente de la historia o hablar de la propia historia. Primero me plantee escribir sobre fantasmas pero como la inspiración era corta, empecé este relato sin saber cómo terminaría. Supongo que ha quedado bien.

¡Disfrutad de la historia!

-Drabbles: es un conjunto de cuatro drabbles de no más de 500 palabras cada uno.

\- Rated: T (únicamente por el segundo y cuarto drabble)

\- Disclaimer foro: Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Septiembre-2017: Elizabeth Liones del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".

\- Disclaimer autor: la maravillosa obra Nanatsu no Taizai y sus personajes pertenecen únicamente a Nakaba Suzuki.

\- Sorteo: género- supernatural

* * *

 **Drabble 3: No tienen nada de normal.**

Elizabeth se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y apoyada en sus manos. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Meliodas y Ban habían decidido desempatar de una vez por todas su competición de pulsos. Asique en la zona donde se habían parado a descansar y preparar todo para trabajar luego en la noche en el bar, habían colocado una gran roca para apoyarte. Diane estaba totalmente desinteresada con la competición y hablaba con Harlequin sobre la deliciosa comida que quería tomar esa noche, ambos ignoraban completamente al resto del grupo.

Volvió a torcer su mirada hacia los dos chicos cabezones que se amenazaban mutuamente, después de una retahíla de palabras entre amenazas, suposiciones de fuerza y conteo de pulsos ganados o perdidos, los dos se afianzaron en sus posiciones.

Elizabeth los miraba fijamente, en el castillo había vislumbrado este tipo de concursos en la sección del patio donde entrenaban los caballeros sagrados. Todo era una simple muestra de poder, rapidez, y suerte. Los miraba fijamente agarrarse de las manos y luego… ¡boom!

La roca estaba hecha pedazos, el brazo de Ban que Meliodas sujetaba había desaparecido hasta el hombro, la tierra bajo ellos se había agrietado, abierto y hundido profundamente. Ban estaba en el suelo medio enterrado y a Meliodas se le marcaban las venas del brazo que había usado.

Parpadeo lentamente, acordándose de como los caballeros que servían en palacio usaban una mesa y nunca, absolutamente nunca, se había hecho una mueca en ella. Ningún caballero había perdido el brazo. Ni la tierra bajo sus pies había quedado destrozada.

Ahora, Elizabeth sabia al 100% porque no eran considerados como personas normales y porque fueron considerados como los más fuertes.

Los Siete Pecados Capitales eran auténticos seres sobrenaturales con poderes extraordinarios.


	4. Capítulo 4: Nunca pensé

Ya llegamos al final, cuando empecé tuve que relajarme un poquito porque mi mente volaría libre hacia un fic bastante "excitante" y en 500 palabras, eso no es suficiente para mí.

Bueno, este ya es el último drabble. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolos, pero para el próximo reto espero tener más tiempo.

¡Disfrutad de la historia!

-Drabbles: es un conjunto de cuatro drabbles de no más de 500 palabras cada uno.

\- Rated: T (únicamente por el segundo y cuarto drabble)

\- Disclaimer foro: Este fic participa en el Mes de apreciación Septiembre-2017: Elizabeth Liones del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".

\- Disclaimer autor: la maravillosa obra Nanatsu no Taizai y sus personajes pertenecen únicamente a Nakaba Suzuki.

\- Sorteo: emoción- excitación

* * *

 **Drabble 4: Nunca pensé que sería una pervertida**

Aunque no lo quería admitir, tenía un gran problema.

Nadie lo sabía - o lo podía imaginar siquiera- pero Elizabeth Liones, tercera princesa del reino de Liones, pasaba excitada la mayor parte del tiempo por culpa del pequeño rubio del grupo de caballeros sagrados. Si en su juventud le hubieran que sería tan fácil para ella excitarse, se hubiera sonrojado y negado. Ahora ya casi ni se sonrojaba ante actos amorosos, ya fueran ajenos o propios.

Después de meses permitiendo, o más bien sin poder negarse, que Meliodas le acariciara toda la piel que podía y que, apropósito del chico, quedaba visible por la escasísima ropa. Al principio le incomodaba muchísimo, e intentaba alejarse o evitarlo pero con el paso del tiempo, mientras más acariciaba o apretaba las partes de su cuerpo, más se excitaba ella y deseaba que siguiera.

Y así, es como estaba ahora, toda excitada, temblando y casi sin poder mantenerse en pie. Detrás de la puerta de su habitación luego de haber escapado de los fuertes brazos masculinos -cosa en la que se especializaba cada día mas- su respiración era tan irregular que un día de estos acabaría necesitando que le hicieran el boca a boca. Pensando en que Meliodas seria quien lo hiciera, sufrió espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo al pensar en esa idea. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que recocer que se estaba volviendo una pervertida, porque ya no solamente se había acostumbrado a los tocamientos de Meliodas, sino que además los ansiaba y buscaba.

Oyó la voz del capitán de los Siete Pecados, abajo en el bar, dándole órdenes a Ban sobre qué comerían. Suspiro, aun temblando y con la sensación de los dedos masculinos recorriendo su abdomen y piernas, cosa que hacia como tres minutos había pasado antes de su súbita escapada.

Definitivamente, nunca en su pasado, jamás, se pudo imaginar esta situación.


End file.
